Kiwoon Sweet Moment in Beautiful Show
by mary-sweetie
Summary: 12/02/04 - Début de la tournée du BEAUTIFUL SHOW, le concert bat son plein devant des milliers de fans fidèles. Un moment tout simplement inoubliable tandis qu'un instant ô précieux est volé au cœur de ce dernier. Un léger espoir d'avenir possible mais un bonheur tout de même. Kiwoon moment.


**Bonjour chers lecteurs  
**

**Merci à vous de vous arrêtez sur mon modeste petit oneshot qui je l'espère vous plaira. Comme vous le remarquerez sans aucun doute, je suis une véritable petite Beauty et je m'évertue donc à faire en sorte que les caractères de ces derniers soient assez similaires à ceux que je leur connais.  
**

**Ainsi, s'il y a quelques incohérences par moment, veuillez m'en excuser, étant donné qu'à l'époque où j'ai écris ce oneshoot ma connaissance des jeunes hommes n'étaient pas aussi poussée qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. J'ai découvert pas mal d'anecdotes sur eux.  
**

**Voici donc ma toute première fanfic sur le groupe. J'ai choisi mon pairing préféré : le kiwoon. Pas de Yaoi, de scènes poussées, juste une analyse romancée d'un moment réel qui s'est bel et bien passé lors du BEAUTIFUL SHOW ! Pour ceux qui souhaitent voir de quel moment je parle, je vous invite à regarder cette vidéo : /sp4ceFEQI2s  
**

**J'ai donc écris ce oneshoot le surlendemain du dit jour .  
**

**Voila, je ne vous dérange pas plus & j'espère que cette lecture vous plaira. Si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, peut être que cela m'incitera à créer de nouvelles fics sur ces adorables garçons.**

**Bonne lecture .  
**

**Mary.  
**

* * *

**04/02/2012 – BEAUTIFUL SHOW IN SEOUL** – _SON DONG WOON_

Cela faisait désormais plus de deux ans qu'ils avaient eus le bonheur de frôler les planches d'un plateau télévisé, d'une scène pour la première fois. Eux qu'on avait considéré comme un groupe de « rebuts » car ils étaient aux yeux des tous que des trainees ratés d'autres grandes productions de musique, Cube leur avait donné cette chance de continuer à poursuivre leur rêve. Un rêve difficile à réaliser, un désir irrationnel qu'ils avaient tous de briller sous les feux des projecteurs pour offrir à leur public, à leur fans un spectacle des plus éblouissants autant par la qualité scénique qu'en chant. Dong Woon n'avait nullement échappé à cette règle. Jouant du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance, aimant chanter et écrire ses propres morceaux, lui aussi faisait parti de ces jeunes fous qui avait voulu croire en ses rêves. Oui, quitte à paraitre pour un fou, à devoir se tuer à la tâche pour y parvenir, il désirait plus que tout le réaliser et il s'était toujours donné les moyens d'y parvenir. Vers l'âge de quinze, seize ans, il avait commencé comme simple mannequin pour une compagnie d'affichage de vêtements, accessoires d'équipement de ski et ce sous la tutelle de son statut de stagiaire à la JYP Entertainment qui l'avait accueillie en son sein. C'est d'ailleurs là bas qu'il avait fait ses premières armes, là où il avait eu ses premières déceptions. Quand bien même ses capacités n'étaient point reconnues, il continuait de travailler d'arrache pied, enchainant entrainements, séances de chants et cours au lycée, il n'avait toujours que faire de la fatigue, s'habituant à la ressentir. Seulement et ce quand bien même qu'il faisait son maximum, ses efforts ne payaient pas totalement. Le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir dans ce monde de requin à cette époque là était tout simplement gigantesque et lui bien trop jeune, inexpérimenté et timide pour s'imposer de lui-même. C'est à cette période que Cube s'était présenté comme un choix particulièrement intéressant, une porte d'accès vers son rêve utopique et même à l'heure actuelle et quand bien même leur début en tant que simple débutants furent cruels pour eux, ô grand jamais il n'avait regretté de faire parti de ce groupe : BEAST.

Impossible tout simplement. Certes les tous débuts avaient été forts difficiles dans tous les sens du terme. Chaque membre du groupe ayant parfois des caractères totalement opposés, ne venant résolument pas des mêmes milieux, seulement lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient, se rencontraient, petit à petit cette individualisme avait quelque peu diminué et était devenu quasi inexistant. Oui et ce après plus de deux années du dur labeur, ils n'étaient plus six personnes à part entière mais bel et bien une unité, un groupe à part entière qui puisait dans la force de chacun pour encaisser les coups que chacun pouvait recevoir de tout côté. Ils étaient les BEAST et leur force résidait essentiellement dans l'amour que leur portée leurs fans, cette amour inconditionnel qui l'avait ému jusqu'aux larmes à de nombreuses reprises, une adoration qui le dépassait également parfois. Qu'importe les attaques qu'ils subissaient et ce d'où elles viennent, leurs fans se trouvaient toujours là, aimantes et souriantes, venant leur apporter leurs soutiens à tout instant comme des mères ou des pères aimants qui veillaient sur eux. Sans aucun doute que sans leur adoration, leur tendresse le groupe ne serait pas là où il en était désormais et rien que pour cela, il se sentait redevable à la vie. Un sourire doux et calme ne cessait de quitter ses lèvres alors qu'il se tenait de nouveau sur cette scène du Seoul Olympic Park devant près de douze miles fans qui chantaient avec eux leurs morceaux comme s'il s'agissait d'un hymne, d'un chant d'espoir. L'ambiance de ces concerts était toujours particulièrement envoutante, électrisante et il ne pouvait nier qu'au fond de tout son être, une certaine fierté résidée, persistante et forte. Même s'il avait connu ces sensations de nombreuses fois, même si on pouvait dire qu'il s'habituait à ces dernières, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle emplissait son être à chaque fois d'un bonheur sans nom. Et savoir qu'il partageait ses instants de pur bonheur avec l'être qu'il chérissait tant était tout simplement envoutant, mémorable et inoubliable.

Oh oui, il était intimement persuadé que jamais les images qui défilaient sous ses yeux ne cesseraient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Ce soir c'était le tout premier concert du « Beautiful Show » le premier d'une longue série de concert à travers le monde entier. L'idée de rencontrer enfin leurs fans du monde entier, le rendait tout aussi ivre de bonheur que de voir cette assemblée de fans clamer les noms avec tant de tendresse, d'amour voir même d'hystérie. Seul un artiste pouvait pleinement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait tout au fond de son être, à juste titre que ses autres amis du groupe. Voir leurs dures journées de labeurs, d'entrainements et de profondes fatigues être ainsi récompensée par le chœur si merveilleux de leur fans valait résolument tout l'or du monde et il avait résolument hâte de venir apporter tant de bonheur à toutes celles ou ceux qui les attendaient dans leurs pays respectifs aux quatre coins du monde. Et au fond, savoir qu'il allait passer tant de merveilleux instants avec l'homme dont il était amoureux était résolument quelque chose d'incroyablement attirant, délicieux même. Dire que cela faisait seulement près de trois ans qu'il avait fait la connaissance de la plupart des membres du groupe et il avait fallut seulement ce court délai pour que son cœur et son corps ne s'ébranle pour l'un d'eux. Pourtant rien ne les prédestiner à devenir si proches l'un de l'autre. Après tout, Hyung était l'un des membres le plus populaires du groupe, celui qui avait déjà bien débuté sa carrière en jouant dans une sitcom, qui avait même fait ses débuts peu concluant certes aux yeux de certains en tant que chanteur solo mais pour sa part, il l'avait toujours vu en artiste talentueux, en ainé qu'il respectait à ce juste titre comme tout ceux du groupe. Il lui arrivait alors souvent à cette époque d'être occupé par ses projets professionnels personnel mais tout comme les autres membres du groupe, il savait déjà ô combien il travaillait aussi dur qu'eux pour leur début. Il est donc évidant qu'au tout début, ils avaient eu de rares occasions de faire plus ample connaissance, de se découvrir mutuellement l'un l'autre mais très rapidement et sans aucun doute parce qu'il était dans la nature de chacun d'eux, ils avaient commencés à veiller l'un sur l'autre comme ils le faisaient avec les autres.

La cohabitation ensemble avait résolument eu un impact sur l'issu de leur situation, de la relation qu'ils entretenaient désormais. Le fait d'être uni comme une famille, le fait qu'ils s'entraidaient mutuellement, avait fait qu'ils étaient rapidement outrepassés les frontières physiques qui séparaient des inconnus à de proches amis. De la bromance pour certains, une affection fraternelle pour d'autres, au final ces gestes se voulaient juste être sincères, tendres et amicaux. Séparés de leurs familles respectives, Yo Seob et lui-même étaient devenus les cadets du groupe, qui appréciaient être sincères avec leurs sentiments d'affections vis-à-vis de leurs ainés. Des ainés qui se retrouvaient souvent prit dans leur bras, frôlés par leurs doigts afin de les réconforter, de leur offrir une tendresse naturelle. Des gestes simples et banals qui avaient petit à petit prit une toute autre dimension à ses yeux et ceux vis-à-vis de ceux qu'il avait envers Gi Kwang. En effet, peu à peu et tandis que les semaines avaient défilées alors qu'ils avaient débutés sur les grandes scènes coréennes, l'unité du groupe s'était faite plus forte, chaque membre avait fini par être apprécié pour ce qu'il était, taquiné également pour cela, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Lui, en tant que maknae n'avait pas échappé à cette règle et cela l'amusait toujours grandement qu'on le taquine ainsi, celui lui donnait alors la sensation d'être apprécié, qu'importe les critiques que certains avaient lancés à son encontre, le trouvant trop faible pour être dans le groupe. Des remarques que ses ainés lui disaient toujours d'oublier et Gi Kwang, qui avait connu cela mieux qu'aucun d'eux tous l'avait toujours soutenu, venant le câliner avec tendresse sans prévenir lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'il devait passer outre, continuer d'avancer et que SON Dongwoonnie était le meilleur. Une tendresse et une affection qui lui était toujours allé droit au cœur tandis que son sourire, son regard doux et adorable ne cessait de lui redonner le sourire quand lui-même le perdait, ce qui se trouvait être tellement rare pour un optimiste tel que lui.

Seulement s'il pouvait être ainsi, c'est sans aucun doute parce que ce dernier se trouvait à ses côtés, qu'il acceptait ses bêtises et ses gestes avec tendresse. Bien entendu à ses yeux, ses sentiments ne s'arrêtaient point aux barrières de cette « amitié fraternelle » qu'il se devait d'avoir avec un membre de son groupe, il était tombé petit à petit amoureux de lui sans même s'en apercevoir, si ce n'est de ressentir ce besoin constant de venir le titiller, de se trouver attirer par son corps même s'il avait toujours tâché de s'en détacher en vain. Il était tellement dur de s'arrêter surtout lorsqu'il le voyait réagir ainsi, gêné et à la fois captivé tout autant par son être. Bien entendu comme tout jeune homme amoureux, il avait tâché de ne point se donner d'espoir, de ne point lire dans le regard de son ainé une lueur d'espoir qui pouvait lui signifier que ses sentiments à son égard se trouvait être les mêmes que ceux qui traversaient son être. Et inconsciemment cette situation lui convenait à partir du moment qu'il ne cessait de le regarder avec cette tendresse, cette admiration et cet amour qu'importe si celui-ci, se devait d'apparenter à une tendresse fraternelle, il était déjà tellement heureux de l'avoir à ses côtes chaque jour. L'aventure BEAST était à part pour lui, source de bonheur dans tous les domaines. Etre membre de ce groupe l'avait aidé à murir, à prendre plus confiance en lui et ses capacités, à s'imposer de plus en plus, soutenu par ces camarades qui faisaient toujours en sorte de l'obliger à surmonter sa timidité naturelle. C'était grâce à eux, à ses fans, à celui qu'il aimait, qu'il était le jeune homme qui se trouvait en ce jour béni sur scène. Un tout autre garçon que celui qui était monté sur cette même scène l'année précédente, qui se trouvait désormais être bien plus masculin, sur de lui et de ses compétences en tant qu'artiste. Un homme qu'il voulait pouvoir montrer à toutes ses personnes qui avaient crus en lui dès leur début, qui continuaient de le soutenir ce soir même alors qu'il tentait de les identifier, laissant ses yeux parcourir la salle avec cette envie dévorante de leur offrir le meilleur moment de leur vie en leur compagnie, la sienne.

Le show battait à son plein, le concert avec débuté sur des chapeaux de roues et ils se trouvaient là tous les six à se montrer terriblement affectifs les uns avec les autres. Cela était tellement incroyable pour eux que leurs efforts soient ainsi récompensés pour la seconde, bientôt troisième année consécutive qu'ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux même en s'éclatant comme des fous. L'ambiance était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient nullement contenir leurs émotions, riant, jouant avec les autres comme si la scène était une cour de récréation : la leur. Pour sa part, il profitait pleinement du spectacle, se donnant corps et âme alors qu'il venait s'installer sur cette balancelle auprès de l'homme pour qui son cœur battait ainsi. Une sensation qui était d'autant plus quintuplée par l'adrénaline du moment qui le rendait encore plus heureux de se trouver à ses côtés, ne pouvant nullement s'empêcher de lui lancer un doux sourire alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, sans un mot si ce n'est de le regarder avec tendresse et bonheur. Un regard que ce dernier lui lança également alors qu'il sentait leur deux corps se frôler, du à la proximité que la balancelle leur intimait d'avoir. A ce contact, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire plus tendrement tandis qu'un frison parcourait son échine, levant ainsi son regard pour observer la foule des BEAUTIES qui écoutaient et chantaient en rythme le morceau qu'ils étaient en train de leur offrir. Du bout de ses jambes tandis qu'il portait son micro à ses lèvres, il leur témoigna à travers son chant toute la vive émotion qu'il vivait dans un sourire qui ne pouvait que donnait envie de sourire. Un sourire, qui ne manqua nullement de s'afficher sur les lèvres de son compagnon, qui livra également sa partie avec perfection dans un regard qui lui était destiné. Une expression tendre qu'il lui rendit bien entendu alors qu'il continuait avec l'aide de ce dernier de les balancer doucement.

**« Je suis vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec toi, Dong Woonie… »** Murmura ce dernier tout doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, le sortant ainsi de sa contemplation ainsi que de ses pensées.

Une remarque qui l'obligea à sourire tendrement alors qu'il posait son regard sur lui, retenant cette envie folle qu'il avait de rougir, voir même d'ouvrir son cœur à cet homme pour qui son cœur battait un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il se contenta alors seulement de tourner son visage vers le sien, lui lançant un regard qui se voulait tout simplement doux et profond, en murmurant.

**« Moi aussi, Hyung. Continuons d'avancer tous ensemble, ne ? » **

Une question, une requête qui se voulait être totalement innocente alors qu'à ses yeux, il lui demandait de continuer d'avancer avec lui, tout simplement. Oui, tant qu'il était à ses côtés, tant qu'il continuait de le regarder avec cette tendresse dans le regard, tout lui convenait. Une question qui ne manqua nullement d'être répondu par un sourire des plus tendres et attirant de ce dernier qui lui répondait tout simplement au creux de l'oreille dans une voix des plus douces.

**« Tant que mon Dong Woonie le voudra, je le suivrais, promis. » **

A ces mots, son cœur manqua cruellement un battement alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne point être en mesure de retenir ce rougissement de se faire connaitre. Seulement la réalité de l'événement qu'ils vivaient venait frapper à la porte de son esprit tandis que sa main se posait tendrement sur la cuisse de son ainé, sentant ce dernier faire de même en déposant sa main sur son torse en lui disant que c'était à leur tour de reprendre le show. Un simple moment perdu entre eux deux mais qui se trouvait être si important à ses yeux. Un doux instant volé qui ne pourrait nullement continuer puisque le show devait reprendre. Même si sa main l'empêcha de se relever une première fois, tandis qu'il lui lançait que ce n'était pas encore à eux, il s'obligea à reprendre ses sens et se leva à son tour, offrant sa main à cet être qui venait de lui faire une confession, une déclaration tendre et merveilleuse qui était résolument le cadeau, le trésor qu'il retiendrait de cette soirée ô si spéciale. Oui, tant qu'il continuera d'avancer, tant qu'ils seraient tous ensemble les BEAST, il pourrait être à ses côtés et jusqu'à ce jour où il viendrait l'embrasser tendrement sur ses lèvres, lui avouant les sentiments qui étreigne son cœur, il continuerait de nourrir son cœur de moments aussi tendres que celui qu'il venait de vivre à ses côtés.

**FIN DU ONESHOT**


End file.
